The Darkness
by EricaOppa
Summary: Bella has gone to the fringe of madness. She has become a monster.After killing many she meets Paul. But before that is her time with Edward and he opens the power within. Old name To Love or Kill. Paul is introduced later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue. **

[_In the next chapters it starts when edward loves her then leaves her then so on to this moment then so on._]

I live in this unloving place. I walk wishing people would understand why I am this way. I cry for love only to receive pain. I thought i had found someone to answer my cries. And I suppose he did. I would remember him as that; loving and pure. Not a monster. But he is though, i often deny it. He has left, no longer here. He has turned me into him. A monster. I do what he has done to many girls and boys. I hear there cries only to give them false hope. But I spare them. I do not turn them into the monster i am. I give them a death; quick and easy. It burns but they will pass it. I cry for there suffering. I am ruthless to those who offer the pain and do not answer their cries. I I kill with such ease; yet i can't bear to listen to there cries. I am a monster that feels.

I walk. A scent pleasing me to the core. The scent leading me to him. LaPush Coffee Stop. It is filled with scents but i spot his. His scent carrying a mix of a wet forest, anger, suffering, and hate. His scent is pleasing but alarming. He is a shifter. A werewolf. I can fill his quench for love but I can make the suffering stop. I smile softly and sit by him. I grab his hand, he is tense. Ready to kill. But i can make it stop.

I smile pleasantly. "Hello I am Isabelle Marie. I am a monster, you already know that. But I can help."

He has a dazed look. He has fallen already? He starts to smile but then he frowns.

"I am Paul Meraz. I am a monster to." He gives me a sad smile.

How little did I know that there was hell to come for meeting this boy. That I would give him everything. That I would fight the hell, even if it was going to kill me.


	2. My Sweet My Lovely

**Reviews: Mr. Light-of-Twilight** who has since read one of my stories. And has been faithful and reviewing and reading since then. I am really thankful to you. **Lynne0731 **for always asking more and dropping a review, thank you so much.

[_Bella's background is different. She does not have loving parents, they are distant. They blame her as their object of there failed marriage. There is no abuse but there is no love._]

I sit waiting for him at my house. I am scared but in love. I shouldn't be scared. He showed me love for the first time. He heard my cries when no one else did. He answered it. But then things changed. I hoped that today was a good day. Golden eyes, he was happy and light. Loving me like he always did. Red eyes, monster fed but the hunger still lingers. Not love but lust. Black eyes, monster there lurking in his undead body. Anger and hate directed at me. Cries unanswered. Scars forming. He does not care he likes it. He likes my pain. He is very sick.

I wait. I see him approach me. I wait, eyes narrowing. Praying it to be anything but black. To have my loving Edward. Not the monster within. I see his eyes. Tears slip down my face. He smiles sickeningly at my tears. Fear coursing through my very blood. Black eyes; the monster is back. He crouches by me. I flinch in fear as his hand gently touches my face. Anger contorting on his very perfect monsterous face. Mistake One. SLAP. My face burns. I make no noise but i still cry. I do not move as he soothes the burn with his touch. But he can smell it. My fear. It makes him smile agian.

He croones at me. "Bella, my sweet Bella. You love me right?" he does not wait for my answer but he pulls my hair and brings my face to his, so close that i can smell his sweet rancid breath. Then he waits as if I had to answer. So I do.

"Of course I love you, Edward." Bella says her voice filled with unmistakeable fear. Mistake Two. PUNCH. At my stomach. I forgot to say my LOVELY Edward. Oh how dumb of me. My body shakes. I cannot hold the sobs. He does not hit me. He licks my tears. Smiling.

"My sweet Bella, your tears are second to your blood." he purrs at me. For him I cry more. He is pleased. My face spotless. But that does not quench his hunger. We both know that he'll get what he wants. But he likes to play with his food first. I am scared. I fear the person I love the most. "Bella, my sweet Bella. Offer me your blood. And say that you want it, my sweet."

This monster sickens me. I hate this. But i obey orders. But I took to long. I did not say my line quick enough. Mistake Three. KICK. So that I am flying and hit a tree. I breath shallowly. I am in pain. But this is not his worst. No, not his worst. I lie still for he is by my side. I look at him; he looks at my throat. Heys eyes a burning black.

"Bella my sweet, lights out. I am going to take a sip." And then the burn lights through me, this is when i scream. Edward the Monster loves it when the venom courses through me. He loves it more when he sucks it out. Loves hearing more and more screams.

And when the pain had gotten to intolerable, darkness surrounds me. I whisper for his ears only. For my love.

"I love you, Edward my Lovely. I love you Edward my monster." And the darkness blankets around me. The pain fading.


	3. Sick

**Reviews: Mr. Light-of-Twilight **for loving this. For reviewing. Pretty much...THANK YOU! I hate Edward so sorry Edward Lovers out there. Ha ha. **Lynne0731 **for dropping a review. ahhhh lets hate on Edward:D

[_Bella will prevail but there will be more hell for this kid._]

I wake up. My head spinning from the blood loss. I breathe in the stale air. I look about...I am in my room; look down, sweats. To cover up any damage. I touch my neck, I feel marks but they will fade with time. The venom 'traces' helping me heal faster. I walk down the stares. The window in my living room is fixed. Of course Charlie isn't here. The tree out side with a bit of a dent in it. I stagger to the kitchen grab my vitamins and open the refrigerator. I grab the orange juice and gulp down. They give me my artificial boost. Though I still feel shitty. I look about the living room and spot a letter. From my Love. I skim through it. He won't be back for a few hours. Free from him for a moment is enough for me. His family does not question how he is with me. They could care less in my opinion.

Every time that vile beast feeds on me, he awakens something in me. The darkness shows me ways to protect myself. Ways to kill, but I cannot do that. I am still to scared. I breathe raggedly, my ribs hurting. I guess I was kicked. I lay on the couch, waiting for the pain to subside. In time it does. I look at the ceiling. I reminisce. Where did me and him go wrong? When did the blood letting start? I breath the memory crashing around me.

My first meeting Edward at the forest. I was at my- no our meadow. Laying on the ground, tears staining my face. He was by my side soothing me. He did not lick my tears away, he pushed them away. His hair blown from his face, his face sharp and beautiful. His eyes glowing gold. He was worried. That's how we met. I never question him then, but now I do.

Memories flash through me. His soft songs for me, his angel like smiles for me, his cold hard hugs that had a sense of warmth, his smooth laugh, his deep love for me. He never seemed mad, he seemed head over heels for me. Then I remember he found out I went to LaPush and talked to Jacob Black. How odd.

He no longer sang songs, he screamed even if i hummed. His angel smiles turning into a sweet sick smile that had deep forbidden meaning in it. His hugs turned to abuse. When he had a fit of anger you could say. His laugh turned bitter and harsh. No longer holding the smoothness to it. His love was there, I believed that but it just morphed into something uncontainable. Something unfathomable.

I wait. He won't feed on me again. It is too soon. But that does not mean he can't play. Then I freeze. How long have I been reminising. I sit up my head swivles to the clock on the wall. Its been about 3 hours. Oh crap.

"My sweet Bella. What a funny expression you have there. I was wondering how long would it take you to notice that I am here." his voice tempered. He does not yell but he simmers. Anger that is controlled is the worst. He is behind me. His cold breath against my flaring hot skin. I smell traces of blood. Is that mine or some other poor soul.

I shiver in fear and wait for the round of pain to begin again. My eyes closed, searching for the darkness.


	4. Dark Power

**Reviews: vamp1001 **yes it is good :D **Mr. Light-of-Twilight **I suppose she will with a little help of course. The rating ahhh, i think i might have to change that. heh. thanks:D **lynne0731 **Dang lynne your dark and I LOVE it:D one day we should so collaborate and make a story together. Just a thought haha.** MelissaRoxy **thank you for loving it. :D

[_If there is something you don't get about the story tell me because sometimes i forget a detail or two._]

Though my eyes are shut i felt intense pain. Edward was hurting me for ignoring him. He was snarling wanting me to open my eyes. He broke a few bones but I would not. I need to find it. Then I heard it. The darkness within me.

_Isabella do it. You know you can, use your mind. Just push him back._

I did what he said. Though it took a few tries, i heard a crash of a window and no longer felt pain. The darkness laughed cruelly. It praised me. I opened my eyes. I realized i had unlocked something in my mind. I saw Edward lying on outside against the tree. Huh guess he knows how i feel now. He just lay there his face bewildered. Then he looked at me his eyes sparkling. His grin turning devilish.

"Bella, my sweet." he purred "Oh you have something interesting up your sleeve. Now we can play." I was backing up but in a flash i was in his arms. He looked down at me his smile turning crooked his eyes still red. For the first time since forever he sang to me. I did not know this was a plan to get me away from the house. Because before i knew the song stopped and he just dropped me on the ground. We were in the meadow. Oh crap.I got up looking around.

"Edward what are we doing here?" my voice trembling. I hated how i sounded in an instant. He smiled sensing my fear. He no longer cared for names at this point.

"Bella its been fun feeding on you and everything but you have something i hoped you would never find out about." he said simply. Like it was something tedious to him. But he knew.

"What are you talking about Edward? How long did you know?" My head spinning. How long did he know.

"You know the power. I've known for a while." he said looking bored.

_He knew since he met you, Isabella. Everyone has lied to you. I tried to tell you but you denied me. Your parents know. Your mother and every female in your family had this. Know its your turn. That's the only reason she had you. So she wouldn't have me. That's why Charlie hates you. You ruined it dear. She no longer needed him once I was gone._

Tears slipped down my face. The truth was like a ton of bricks hitting my face. It hit me hard. Then i looked at Edward. Why did he bring me here. "Edward why are we here?"

_To kill you, Isabella. Trust me._

"Simple. To kill you." he said looking at me like i was interesting.

_No he won't Isabella, not when I'm here._

Tears slipped through my eyes. But I no longer feared Edward. My shoulders squared and eyes set. This time i would let the darkness envelop me. I would be one with it.


	5. Control and the Game

**Reviews: Mr. Light-of-Twilight **haha make me laugh. Edward will suffer in the next chapter though :D teehee. Though i will update you :) I changed the rating as well. **Lynne0731 **welcome :D **ihartstark **thank you for loving the creepy factor. but i am no genius. I am a genius in training teehee :D **Peaceful Dragon Rose **thank youuu :)**  
**

[_Just so you know Edward doesn't die...just yet. & italics is when darkness talks. I need a name & gender for darkness D:_]

**Isabella~**

It was an odd feeling. The darkness eased into my body and softly pushed me aside. It was odd watching myself from my mind. I slightly doubted what I had done. Wondering was it a mistake.

_Isabella, do not doubt me. I do not want you to feel guilty or remorse that is why i pushed you away._

I simply smiled internally.

"_Edward you think this is a game? I'll show you a game_." my voice sounded eerily dark. It wasn't me talking but the voice in my head.

Edward smiled ruthlessly. "No. But I think the game has finally started" and walked towards me.

_Isabella, its time to go to sleep._

That was the last thing I heard before i knocked out to oblivion.

**Darkness~**

I felt quite guilty for putting her to sleep. But I did not want her to witness this. It would be painful for her to watch. She was far to loyal and loving for this monster. This monster who does not fix but destroy her piece by piece. I tensed as Edward walked towards me.

"Bella, my dear how interesting. Your eyes are silver now. Care to explain? No wrong question. Care to tell me where is Bella?" Edward asked. He sounded so condescending. My eyes were a tell tale sign of when I controlled a body.

"_Well Isabella is taking a well deserved nap._" I said boredly. With a flick of my finger Edward stopped walking. He seemed slightly startled at his inability to walk. With another flick I sent him crashing to his knees. With a nice crunch of bone hitting ground.

"Agh! You bitch. You think you can do this to me?" he snarled angrily his face transforming instantly. He was desperately trying to get out of my control.

I smiled evilly to him. "_Why, Edward its only fair that you felt what I felt. Like I said i would show you a game."_

I noted a hint of doubt in his eyes. Did he doubt that I could not hurt him?

"Bella would never hurt me." he smiled pretentiously. "No matter how powerful you are Bella would never allow it."

"_Tsk Tsk, do not doubt me. Did I not say Bella was sleeping?_" I walked toward him and with each step his grin seem to falter more and more. I leaned down to his ear and whispered "_Game begins now!_"

[_I know its short but I had to write this really quick. Don't worry school is almost starting so i might log on frequently]  
_


	6. Tsk Tsk

**Reviews: miluvrox **thank you for your suggestion! I like the name Nyx. Goddess of the Night :D **Mr. Light-of-Twilight **You are the greatest. Your always offering helpful ideas and suggestions :D you are the best!~ **WickedlyObsessed **first I love your name:D haha and thankyou. Plus Nyx seems to be quiet popular name eh :) **Peaceful Dragon Rose** thank youu! :)

[_I do not know what to make of Darkness. Maybe it will be Nyx someone cursed into the body of every female in bella's moms side._]

**Darkness~**

I watched as fear appeared in Edward's eyes. It amused me to no end. I flicked my finger releasing my control on him. I took a few paces back. I crouched and leaned left and right. I felt as ease inside Bella's body. I would not tear her body to shreds as Edward had. I would cherish every moment I had. Edward looked at me warily.

"What game?" he tried to sound confident but i could hear the fear within.

"_A game of power. A game of endurance and strength._" I smiled cruelly.

Edward seem to find this funny for he laughed. "You may be an all powerful spirit but Bella is a mere human!" he looked quite happy. I laughed as well. My head leaning back as my hair cascaded down my back.

"_You think you know Bella, my _dear?" I spat the last part "_Bella is no mere human. She descended from a strong line of shifters and witches. She is by far quite strong._" I smiled proudly. "_She is the one I have been looking for. To bad each female before her rejected me. They could have unlocked the powers buried deep within them._"

"What? So its true then? Her blood always did give me a boost. To bad I have to kill her." he said sadly. Looking at me piteously.

"_Its no shame that I have to kill you_" I chirped happily.

He growled angrily at me. Within a second he pounced onto me. I smiled. Finally. I swerved as he made an movement to slap me, was less than a inch way. He was far to callous in his movements. His body gave him away. I gave him a sad look.

"_Tsk, Edward for a vampire your not that great._" I said crisply. I controlled my movements and feinted left. Edward of course went left. So with a flick of my finger I sent him sprawling. "_That's more like it. Learn, Edward._"

He growled in frustration. I still kept him on the ground. I gave him a nice jolt of electricity. His face contorting in pain.

"_Don't give me attitude, deary._" I crouched beside him "_Now tell me that you liked it and want more._" i snarled.

Edward's face looked like I was some sick monster. Did he see through Isabella's silver tinted eyes that the monster was him? Or did he see more than that. I'll make him regret for playing with Bella. Making her cry. Making her suffer. She did not deserve him. I gave him another jolt with a simple flick.

"_Your not saying it_" i said impatiently. My temper would get the best of me soon. He was about to say it but with a flick of my wrist i sent him flying high and crashing to a tree. "_To slow._"

I walked towards him. My energy swirling around me. I inhaled the nice fresh air.

"_What do you say now, Edward?_" i peered at him.

"...Fuck you bitch!" he spat at me. Venom sizzling on my face. I simply made it go with a wave.

"_You should take care of Isabella's body more. Scarring is terrible._" I said with a blank look. "_Guess I am going to show you how scarring is._" And with a small incantation an odd looking knife appeared. "_I haven't seen this in years._"

Edward tensed. I knew he could smell the scent of venom. They knife's blade was white and curved. The handle indented with gems.

"The knife of the Original Vampires." he whispered in shock.

"_Ah you have heard of it? Well your correct. The Original Vampires who used their own teeth and venom to craft this._" I said softly. "_Now do you know what you did to Isabella, I can do to you._"

[_Took me a great deal of time to create this. Adding some information about Darkness and Bella. Hope you like it!_]


	7. When will this end?

**Reviews: **Thank you so much, this support for this story is very encouraging. Please PM or Review for anything you have to say! :D Oh and I am wondering if I should keep replying to my reviews in my stories. Please do tell me if I should.

**AN**: Darkness will remain as Darkness. Slowly it's identity will be revealed as well as Bella's family/past/heritage. Sorry that i took the longest, I have a full schedule. I love you guys (:

**Darkness~**

Smiling, I softly pressed the Knife on Edward's cheek. He hissed with pain. I could here the venom eating at his skin. I trailed the Knife down his cheek to his jaw. He was shaking. "_Edward what's wrong? Do you not have any tolerance for pain?_" I said sympathetically as I pressed the Knife harder on his jaw. His skin sizzling away. Soon I would find bone.

He looked at me with so much hate as I lifted the Knife off his face. " You call this pain? This is nothing. I have done worse to that body you inhibit. And I will do so much worse." He spoke so confidently. So seriously that something seemed off. That he knew something that I did not know. I was confused by him. Maybe the pain had gone to his head?

I tilted Bella's head to the side. "_Now what makes you think that?_"

He grinned. "Your shadow. It seemed so weird. It never matched Bella's figure that is how I knew when you entered her. It was filled with a flame like figure. Now it has dwindled. And it is doing so right now. How long do you expect to stay in that body of hers. Once you go to rest. I will make sure I have my way with Bella."

I went rigid. He knew that I was getting weak. I have to protect Bella.

"Fear me, I am the monster here. Right?" Edward growled out.

I slashed his shoulder. He screamed with so much pain. The cut healed, slowly. Venom oozing out.

"_Do not anger me, Edward. I am still in this body. I am still here. So do not act all confident._"

Bella was awake. And looking through her eye's. Seeing Edward grasping his shoulder. Growling at me. She went deeper in her head. She was still afraid. Her thoughts whispered to me.

**Please make the pain stop. For both me and him.**

So i was about to do just that. I released Edward. I needed all my power to complete this, Bella knew my intentions and forced me back. This power struggle left her and myself in an 'in between'. We both watched as Edward flew to us. Tearing our-Bella's throat. Filling her up with venom.

I never felt such pain in my life. I understood her. Bella and me screamed.

When would this end?


	8. Saving her

**AN:** Sorry for super lateness. But thank you for all your interesting reviews! Sorry if my writing style is different. Haven't written any stories except for the ones in my head. So hopefully you like! .

**Bella~**

I was suddenly shoved out of my own mind back into my body, if that is possible. Facing Edward as he started sucking my blood violently. As if he would not stop. I watched in horror hearing a terrible loud screech filled with so much pain and fear, belonging to me. Edward looked at me his eyes shining a nice red with a twinkle of delight. Delight that he was finally feeding on me for the last time. My pain was beginning to subside and my vision begun to blur. Tears going down my cheeks and i weakly put my hand on his face. He tensed as if i might hurt him.

I whispered so lovingly, "Oh how beautiful you look."

My hand dropped to my side, black spots appearing in my vision. This was it. This was when I was finally going to die. And I reached out towards the sky or maybe I was trying to reach Darkness. Edward stop feeding, watching me in a peculiar way.

"I don't want to die. Not yet, not even for him. Darkness, help me please." I whispered hastily filled with all my longing to live. Yet there was no soft prodding voice in my head. Nothing. I saw as Edward smiled at me. As if he was pitying me. And I finally accepted that I was going to die. Alone, once more.

_Your not alone, my dear. I am here and willing to save you._

I let out a wretched sob and maybe a hysterical laugh. How could such a voice bring me such relief. I suppose Edward thougth I must have lost it by then since he looked at me in such a pitiful way. Walking slowly as if telling me he was allowing me my final moments of life. I closed my eyes and drifted into the darkness. Filled with safety and comfort.

**Darkness~**

I felt guilty leaving her with Edward for just a few moments. But I needed to bide time to gather enough power. Enough power to send him away but at the same time not ending him. Just for Bella's comfort. He did not deserve any of her love yet he got it and crumbled it into a fine dust. I kept my eyes closed. I'd trick the boy.

"Bella, my sweet, it's time to go." Edward said crisply. He was by my side, his face by my neck. I can here him breathing deeply to inhale her rich blood.

I simple whimpered and that was enough. Edward went back to devouring her precious throat. I simpled flicked my hand and the Knife appeared. I rammed it straight to his throat. I wanted him to feel it too, the pain. He roared with such agonizing pain. As he shot up I dragged the Knife across his throat. And pulled it out. I was on the balls of my feet. Using part of my remaining powers to heal Bella's body. I heard Edward writhe in agony and I opened my eyes to watch him. He was clutching his shredded throat, venom leaking out as well as blood, Bella's blood. His face masked with pain. I felt it blossom on my chest. Satisfaction.

I growled, "Leave now. Before I start cutting you up into nice little pieces. Over and over. And I won't ever stop."

Edward looked at me his red eyes glaring with so much hate and pain. But I saw it, there was fear. Fear of the constant pain he would have to deal with if he tried to kill Bella.

"Don't think this is over. Just because you have that Knife with you. Don't worry this is a gift from me. Allowing Bella a few more years without me. But she'll come crawling to me. Just you watch." he snarled, slowly inching away from me.

"No she won't. I'll make sure of that" I said tiredly. I was tired from his antics and his petty threats.

He was by the edge of the meadow, ready to dash off to heal. He glanced at me, "But she will. I am leaving and so is my family. And she got her wish, to live forever. But she wants to live forever with me. How long do you think she can hold out?" And then he was gone. It was just Bella and I.

I fell back to the ground. I looked at Bella's hands. How long can I protect her. No I would not protect her. I would save her. As I decided that, Bella was beginning to awaken from her short sleep.

And so was the fire spreading around her body.

_[I hope you like this chapter. Don't you think it's time for Bella to become a vampire?]_


End file.
